


Fluffy Tails and Broken Dreams

by MagnaSonic3000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bestiality, Birthing, Bisexual Female Character, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Corruption, Dark Comedy, Death, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Gang Rape, Goddesses, Incest, Kitsune, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Rape, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaSonic3000/pseuds/MagnaSonic3000
Summary: Blake has been searching for reported missing people for weeks, having lost track of tens of people who had vanished seemingly out of thin air. No traces as to who took them, or even how they got by unnoticed. And on top of the missing people, Yang, and even her own mother Kali have been swept up in this incident as well. Blake desperately tries to rescue Yang and her mother, hopefully before any more people are kidnapped.Warning: This story contains degenerate characters from another world, who are standing in as the antagonists to sidestep the fact I can't actually create a real plotline in RWBY without having to gather as much info as I can. This story also contains rather dark themes, mostly around rape and impregnation. Also watch out for futas; while the antagonists mostly stay female (and they can turn the other girls back to), there are some scenes of women doing the penis mambo with other girls. If you don't like the penis, this probably isn't for you either.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Touch Fluffy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> So you decided to come anyway. Well, don't say I didn't warn you. As I said before, this story was basically cooked up on only a basic understanding of the lore, which will mostly be ignored as this is strictly character interactions and not a whole lot else. You came for the explicit rating, so don't give me that look. As I said about the OCs, the antagonists are not only my own creation, but my own primordial blob of 10+ year old lore of another story you likely won't ever hear about (T-T). I literally created this story for the sole reason of wanting to see Blake get fucked, but then it kinda spiraled out of control, and now everyone is getting raped. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, as this isn't something I often do a whole lot, and not with canon characters either.

Blake had just got done hearing the dreadful news from this morning. On top of all the missing persons reported, two of those reported missing were Yang, and her own mother. How could this happen? And why hasn't anyone tracked them down yet, or even who did it? How could they even do it? It was as if the person literally walked between dimensions, scooped them up and went on their way. Even master thieves had worse luck than this. Blake really didn't understand how it happened, she just knew she needed to find them. Even though there had been multiple search parties sent out, Blake couldn't idle while two of the most important people in her life were at risk. Thus, for the past 6 weeks, Blake has never once let up on looking for them, even when the others had to drag her exhausted body all the way back home.

On this depressing afternoon, Blake had made her way deep into a nearby forest, still searching for the others. She must have looked through the trees at least 60 times, and never once made any progress. But she was still at it, checking anything she may have overlooked, even uprooting bushes at one point. That was when she sensed something. She wasn't sure how it even came to her, but she felt a presence that she couldn't explain. Was it an enemy? A friend? Maybe the missing people? Blake knew she had to check for herself, or this feeling of anxiety would never pass. Against her better judgement, she ran off in the direction of where her "sense" was telling her to go. She was running blindly through the forests, being smacked in the face by all manner of leaves and low branches. But she just pushed them aside and pressed on. Then, in a clearing, she almost stumbled when she saw someone in the distance.

"Nora!" Blake shouted, nearly tripping over her own feet. Blake didn't even remember Nora being reported as missing. Was she captured during her own search? And when did she fail to report in? It didn't matter, so long as she was safe. Blake slid at least 3 feet across the ground towards Nora, who was face down on the floor. Blake came at her so fast that she barely understood what had happened to the poor girl. When she was within arms reach, Blake suddenly froze up. Her eyes finally focused on what exactly she was looking at.

"W-what?" Blake's flabbergasted expression focused on the woman on the floor. She had been stripped bare, with not even tattered shreds on her body. Someone had ripped off everything but her own skin from her person, and left her face down on the floor. But with so little evidence, does that mean she was dragged off to this location, or was she attacked right here? It would at least explain why she was never reported, the attack must have been instant, maybe even today. Blake's mind was rushing to so many conclusions that she had forgotten that her friend was lying naked on the cold ground. Only after snapping out of her crazed imagination that she tried to get a grasp on the situation. With a deep sigh, Blake rolled Nora over, confirming that it was indeed her. Or, maybe, was her.

Blake tried to utter something, but her throat had tightened up her airways, and she couldn't even comprehend what she was looking at. Nora looked "alive," but she wasn't exactly "there" at the moment. Her face was vacant, as if there was no light in her eyes. Blake could hear her breathing, but she wouldn't move, not even to the fauna's touch. She was stripped bare alright, with her breasts now in the open, as well as everything else. On top of her vacant expression, her face, and most of her body, was covered in a white goo. It was sticky, and smelled funny, and left strings when Blake managed to touch some upon rolling her over. Blake should have jerked her hand back, maybe in some form of panic and having touched it, but she simply stared at the strands of goo, coming from the surface of Nora's breasts as it covered Blake's fingers. Slimy, unconscious, and with no sign of what exactly happened. Blake could barely even compose herself enough to scream. There was no sign of a struggle, no footprints, no marks. Nothing to show that Nora was attacked by something, And yet the aftermath told a different story. And now, Nora was out cold.

Blake stood up in a panic, leaving Nora on the ground as she stared down at her. Her hand was still sticky, but she hadn't even properly registered that thought yet. She should get the others. But, she can't leave her here. There's no way after searching for so long, that she would just abandon the first real victim she had run into. Before Blake came to a decision, her cat ears perked and wiggled at the sound of something in a bush. She briefly snapped out of her manic trance, and got into a battle position in the direction of the sound. She looked visibly furious, clenching both her hands, further spreading the goo in her dirtied palm. She was about to shout out to whoever was there in a fit of rage, but noticed something sticking out of the bush.

"A tail?" Blake gazed at the object sticking out of the side of the bush. It was a large, orange furred tail, with a white tip. It was a rather large tail at that, looking as big as Blake's entire leg, even from a distance. Was that another faunus? Was that what did Nora in? With a fixed enemy now in mind, Blake got a lot more composed. With her mental facilities restored to her, instead of shouting out, she started moving closer to the bush, as quietly as she could. She figured maybe it was hiding, but it might be looking away from her. She couldn't tell due to the thickness of the bush, and by the tail's position, it looked as if the faunus was behind the bush, rather than in it, meaning maybe she was too far back to see through it. But wouldn't this be a trap? What would happen if she sprung it? Or maybe this faunus was clueless, and hasn't even realized someone else had shown up. And maybe it was entirely innocent. But that didn't matter, this was the only other person Blake had found, and so conveniently at the crime scene. If it got away, her answers may be taken with it. She had to chance it.

Blake kept a steady pace, moving only as much as she needed without making too much noise. The tail had remained in position, not moving an inch. Maybe it really was aware she was around, or maybe it was even asleep against the bush. Blake thought of this as she got closer, inching bit by it, with only the bare minimum of noise. Her cat qualities would have to come in handy here, or else her prey might get away. Closer and closer, bit by bit, the tail came. "Just a little more... just a little more..." Blake repeated this in her head, as if losing focus would cause her to break stealth. She was still plenty angry, and maybe this was keeping from from blitzing the bush and risk losing her lead. Though as she got closer, she became mystified by the tail. Something about it was off. It drew her in as she focused on it, but she couldn't understand why. The nearer she got to it, the more focus she dedicated to it. When she got within actual reaching distance, she found herself lifting her hand out without realizing it. Maybe if she grabbed a hold of it, whoever it was couldn't get away from her. Yes, that must be it. "Just grab the tail Blake. Grab it, and yank it out of the bush. Find out who it is, and bust them. All you need to do." Blake's heart grew faster, as if this moment was the most important thing to her right now. Quite frankly, after this discovery, it was. She couldn't let it get away.

And then, warmth. A warm feeling enveloped Blake, as her hand suddenly grabbed the tail. Instead of yanking it straight out, she felt like her hand was exploring it instead. Her fingers were spread, causing the fur to get between her digits, and her palm was stroking it's fur without even realizing it herself. For a brief moment, Blake's body was moving opposite of her mind, losing all sense of control, just to keep rubbing it. Blake couldn't stop, not even thinking about the consequences of alerting who ever was hiding here. She kept squeezing it, brushing it, doing anything she could just to touch it. Something was very wrong here.

"Ah, how vulgar. Is this how you greet a stranger?"

Blake snapped out of her trance when she heard another voice. It was feminine, and coming from the bush. There must have been some woman hiding behind it all this time. But why did she only expose herself now? And why was she so calm about it? This only made Blake even more anxious.

Blake suddenly jumped back, as she sensed a tremendous amount of danger all at once. Whatever that sense was, it was screaming death. It scared her so much that she jumped back instantly. With her sudden response, she could hear a clicking sound behind the bush, before the tail had finally moved. Suddenly, out of the bush, the woman had simply drifted out of it, like the bush was barely even there. It showed barely any resistance to her passing, almost literally phasing right through it. When Blake finally set her eyes on the potential culprit, she was awestruck. A beautiful woman, unnaturally so even, stood before her. Like the tail behind her back, her long hair was a matching orange color, hanging down to the center of her back. Two pointed orange ears rested atop her head, twitching ever so slightly to sounds. Her eyes matched her hair, as Blake stared directly into two very condescending orange eyes, which seemed to be patronizing her even now. All brought together by what looked like a red shoulderless kimono, which exposed a large amount of the woman's cleavage, ending in a short skirt that showed off most of the upper thigh region. From what Blake could see, this woman was very curvy, and her breasts were much larger than her own. This woman could probably get any man she wanted.

Blake shook her head, getting herself back in the zone. She somehow was stealing glances at her body, even though she was currently very angry. "Who are you?" Blake demanded to the woman, still clenching her clean and dirtied hands. This just seem to get a smirk out of the woman, who may have been aware of what she had been shifting around earlier. The woman drifted over to her, Blake noting that her feet were not even touching the ground.

"So a mortal dare demands my name without addressing her own. Such uncouth behavior. Don't you know how to treat your betters? But very well, I suppose mortals have always been the ignorant species." With the same smirk across her face, she placed her hands in front of her waist as she bowed to the faunus. "I am Haruka Hayashi, of the Hayashi Clan. I am not from around here, merely a visitor to your world. And what a world it is. Just as chaotic as back home, I see nothing changes no matter where I end up. Blood, chaos, two constants in an ever flowing universe."

"What the hell are you talking about? A visitor? Stop trying to talk in riddles. What are you going on about, and just what are you anyway? I'd say you were a faunus, but that suspicious behavior has me thinking you might be something else."

"Ah, this one isn't as stupid as the other one was. Your wit is much sharper than normal. Very well, I'll reward you with an answer. It's true, I'm not this faunus you claim to be, for I am not native to this world. I am a fox, a Kitsune specifically, a magical Youko from my own world. Of course, you would know nothing about that world or it's customs, so it's natural you'd be confused. I see you found your friend in her rather, compromised state. I suppose someone was going to bite eventually."

"Bite!? So you did do this!? Why? Who the hell do you think you are!? What did you do to Nora you-"

"One shouldn't talk in such a tone to someone like myself."

Blake's angry demands were cut off, when she suddenly felt a shift in the area around her. This Haruka was gone, but she could still hear her voice. In fact, a sudden menacing tone came from just behind her, as if she had suddenly shifted the space she inhabited. Blake could barely turn around, seeing Haruka's gaze meet her own, before suddenly seeing a hand reaching for her.

"G-gah!" Blake let out a pained gasp, as she found the fox's hand had grabbed her by the throat. She lifted Blake in the air like she was weightless, and no amount of struggling even made the fox twitch. It was like being held up by someone made of stone, giving no reaction no matter how one struggled to escape. This woman looked like she possessed a very soft body, but her grip was like steel, and the glare she gave back to her was like death itself. Blake could tell the fox was now angry, shifting from her condescending expression, to one of malice. Her behavior had changed as quickly as she had snuck up on the faunus, despite having been in front of her not more than two seconds ago. Her story had to be true, this woman was way too unnatural to be from around here. That feeling of death Blake sensed must have been some divine warning. Blake's guess about the tail was right after all, it was in fact a trap. But why did she spring it? What compelled her to fall right into it? She's supposed to be the cat, not the mouse. But it was too late to think about anything. She could feel herself passing out, as the air was choked out of her by an iron grip. After all that searching, was she going to die? Choked out right in front of Nora? What exactly was this invaders objective? Maybe that will go unanswered...

"Don't worry little kitty, I won't kill you. Your species reminds me too much of little Kanoko, and damn my heart for letting my vassal go easy on you. But the fun we'll have will make up for it."

Haruka grinned at Blake, which was the last thing she could see or hear as the fox choked the consciousness out of her. Maybe she was going to live after all.

But is that really a good thing?


	2. The Cat and the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been put to near death by the fox, Blake finds herself drifting off in limbo. However, she soon realizes that she's not actually dead after all, and has found herself in a new location all together. With the fox still on the prowl however, she'll discover that her new "friend" is very eager to learn more about her.

Blake found herself drifting off after her last encounter. It was such a hopeless encounter that she wondered if she was dead right now, lost in limbo. Is this what death was like? A feeling of weightlessness hit her, as she simply existed within her own space. She couldn't see anything, and she couldn't hear anything. She felt like she was still alive to the world, but all of her senses were off. It was quite a frightening experience for her.

Just as she felt like her soul was lost forever, a strange softness overtook her. It was calm, gentle, and washed away her anxiety almost immediately. She's never felt something so soft before, something that completely removed all doubts. She felt like it was giving her a sense of closure, as if everything she's done up until this point was being rewarded. Then, light. Blake began to open her eyes, realizing that she may in fact still be alive.

"Ngh..." Blake groaned out to herself as her senses returned to her. A flash of light struck her eyes first, forcing her to squint until her eyes adjusted. When it finally cleared, she saw a rather wide room, one that was so expansive it looked like it belonged in a mansion. And the softness from earlier was soon discovered to be a large fluffy bed, the very same that was giving her such a warm feeling from earlier.

"What the!? Where am I? I don't understand." Blake looked around the room frantically, as this unknown location reminded her of her encounter from earlier.

"Ah, awake at last. I was wondering if maybe I choked you a bit too hard. I didn't think you were so weak as to be out for that long. I overestimated you."

Blake's ears twitched, as her gaze shot over to the voice. It was Haruka once again, the orange fox that had strangled her to near death. Unlike before, she had a rather calm expression, one of great clarity. She was neither angry nor patronizing her like before. Her facial expression and vocal tone was one of wisdom. Her character was something else entirely.

"Y-you! Did you bring me here? Why? You looked like you wanted to kill me. But now your entire attitude has changed. Don't think I've forgotten what you've done."

The fox neither gave her a rude remark, nor gave her the attitude she did before. Her tail swished around behind her as she stared at her with a smile, something that unnerved Blake for how much she had changed from their last encounter.

"I was going to kill you, but then I thought you were such a pretty girl that I'd be depriving myself of if you died."

Blake was stunned at that remark. Was she hitting on her? This woman who nearly killed her was now commenting on her beauty so casually, without a moment of regret or shame. Even after watching Blake's face change, Haruka continued to stare at her without flinching, meaning every word of it.

"What the hell. You flaunt yourself as some god, try to kill me, and now you're making passes at me. What is with you? What kind of person have I met today?"

"Just someone who's gotten a little interested in you. After I got a good look at you, your face wasn't the only thing that looked good to me."

Haruka's expressions finally changed, a small blush forming on her face as her eyes narrowed a bit. What really got Blake's attention was when the fox suddenly licked her lips. She hoped she wasn't interpreting that as the fox's way of preparing a meal for herself. Did her kind eat people? The faunus certainty hoped not.

"Don't make such creepy comments about me! Why the hell are you ogling me like that? Your eyeing me up like some kind of pervert. You damn... weirdo?"

Finally, it had hit her. Blake noticed, after covering her body as a reflex to Haruka's gaze, under the soft covers she was bundled in, she was entirely naked. Haruka had been staring at her bare chest the entire time, and her lower body was only hidden by the blanket.

"W-what!? H-hey! What the hell, where did my clothes go!?" Blake shouted in a flustered tone as she now tried to fully cover her chest, using the blanket to hide herself. She glared back at Haruka, giving her a look of embarrassment and frustration.

"Oh don't give me that look. You should know what happens to people spared by a superior enemy. When someone defeats their foe, they enjoy the spoils of the battle. You really didn't have anything to offer me, so I've decided to have something else."

Suddenly, Haruka's lewd expression flashed a predatory grin, which instilled fear into Blake's mind. The quickness of how the fox could change her demeanor was something that creeped the faunus out more than her own words. But she didn't have time to think about that now. Haruka started making her approach, as she lifted her knees on the bed, before starting her slow crawl.

"Hey! G-get away from me! Don't you dare get closer to me, or I'll-"

"You'll what, little cat? I defeated you so soundly that you didn't even see me move. I could have snapped your neck back there and went about my business, but I let you go because I had a slight fondness to you. You should be happy I let you live at all."

The fox crept closer, while all Blake could do was slide backwards, trying to keep the blankets over her, but not having much room to back up. Blake's heart beat rapidly at what the fox might do. She backed up far enough until she hit the back of the bed frame, completely sealing off any other chance of escape. Getting up to run would probably result in the fox suddenly appearing before her again. She really didn't have an exit anymore.

Haruka quickly closed the distance, until she was face to face with the faunus. Blake turned her head on reflex, but Haruka could see just how scared she was. Blake suddenly let out a squeal when Haruka suddenly licked her neck, causing her to turn her head at such a violation of her person.

"Get away, please! D-don't eat me!" Blake was reduced to pleading to the fox, as all sense of confidence was drained the moment she realized she couldn't win. She looked like she wanted to cry, as she remembered the people she was meant to save. Not only had she failed, but she was at the mercy of a superior enemy. She felt like she had let everyone down.

"Mmmm, that look. You haven't even done anything, but yet you make me so hot. I need to play with you~" The foxes voice was now heavy, and now shifted into a more erotic tone. She grabbed Blake by the face, forcing her to look at her. Then she closed the distance, and suddenly stuck her tongue in Blake's mouth. Blake muttered something in response, but it was drowned out by Haruka's lips on her own. She could feel the fox's tongue swirl around her mouth, licking all around it. Blake couldn't resist having her tongue attacked by the fox, as it swirled around inside of her while making lewd smacking sounds with her lips. Haruka was kissing her so passionately that Blake was starting to feel lightheaded. Before too long however, Haruka finally pulled away, with the cat's mouth still held agape from the sheer experience.

"Oh I liked that. I think I'm really ready to make you squeal now. Try to keep up, okay?"

Blake was only just recovering from having her mouth violated, before letting out an involuntary moan when the fox suddenly licked the top of her breasts. Haruka had pulled the sheets away to reveal Blake's soft breasts, dragging her tongue across them like she was sampling the taste. Blake could have pushed her off, but she was so demoralized and caught off guard that she simply let the fox do what ever she wanted. The tingling sensation of having her body licked gave her the same feeling Haruka often invoked in her partners. She could feel her tongue make it's way down, all around it in a circular motion, before suddenly feeling her mouth on her nipple. Like a baby, Haruka took the cat's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it with glee, while Blake made pathetic noises.

By now, Blake was being overcome from her more basic nature, due to how skilled Haruka was at teasing her. All of her anger was being swept aside, as the fox had her way. Blake's ears twitched at the sound of Haruka sucking on her nipple, the sound being amplified by her hearing. The lewd sucking caused her head to tingle, as Haruka could hear Blake let out a heated pant. The fox had yet to really work her over, but she could tell that the cat was already losing. Her nipples were weak to her assault, as the poor cat let out weak moans and heavy breathing, losing the will to fight back entirely. It was at this point that Haruka had decided to really make the poor girl experience something special, and suddenly pulled her lips away.

"H-huh? Why?" Blake let out a more instinctual response than a reasonable one. She had wondered why the fox stopped her attack, but secretly was more upset that she had stopped at all. With a sudden tug however, Haruka pulled the blankets away from her, eyeing her lower half with a smile. Blake somewhat came back to reality, trying to cover herself with her hands with a weak sound, but the fox forcibly grabbed her hands and pulled them away with ease. Haruka looked at Blake with an erotic expression, licking her lips all the away across, before sticking her head between her legs. Blake suddenly felt the sensation of a wet tongue licking all the way up her soft slit.

"W-wait! Stop! Don't lick me there!" Blake cried out, but her voice stammered from the sensation of the fox's tongue attacking her vagina with eagerness.

Blake squirmed her legs around, trying to fight the fox off, but her movements only trapped her head between her legs, encouraging Haruka to lick more. Blake could hear the wet sounds of her slit being licked, made worse by Haruka suddenly making a loud slurping sound. Her ears twitched at the naughty sounds hitting her eardrums, which only amplified the effect of being licked. Blake's blushing face looked as if she wanted to scream, but she held it in, if only to give her a sense that she was actually resisting. But Haruka was bringing out a side of her that was telling her to give up. Her desire to feel good was overcoming her desire to flee, and with how masterful the fox was, her willpower was taking a nose dive.

Then, Haruka went in deeper. Blake was overcome by the feeling of the fox's tongue now licking her vaginal walls, dragging her tongue across the soft squishy walls inside of her. But, Blake would learn that the fox's tongue was a lot longer than that, quickly inserting itself like a long finger. She squinted at the feeling of Haruka actively looking for what parts of her vagina was the most sensitive, as the fox pressed it against her squishy insides. Haruka could taste the wet liquids inside Blake, cementing that the cat was getting wet. This increased the amount of wet sloppy noises the faunus could hear, which started a never ending cycle of the cat being aroused by her own sounds. It was so much to take all at once that the cat suddenly realized she couldn't hang on any longer, suddenly opening her eyes to the intense feeling washing over her.

"Wait, no, stop! No more! I don't want anymore!" Blake pleaded with the fox, feeling her body was ready to explode due to the fox's prodding. Knowing the cat was close, this only encouraged her to lick deeper, causing the poor faunus to cry out even more. There was nothing more she could do.

With a sudden squeal, Haruka invoked onto her what she had wanted all along, and Blake's vaginal walls convulsed as she suddenly squirted all over Haruka's face. The feeling was so intense that her legs raised her hips into the air, drowning the fox's tongue in her juices. Blake's face contorted between frustration and ecstasy, having been forced to cum against her skilled tongue. Though eventually, that sudden wave would start to calm, and Blake lowered her butt back to the bed when she had let out everything she could. With a wet face, and a dripping tongue, Haruka looked down at Blake, who was panting heavily from how much she came. She couldn't even speak due to the intensity of it all, lying there while panting, not even attempting to cover her body anymore.

"Ah, you really are such a cute thing. Like an innocent virgin experiencing her first orgasm. I think I'll make you my personal pet. So, to honor the occasion, I think we should do this for real."

Blake finally looked up after the fox made her comment, staring at the lewd expressions she was giving her, watching her juices drip off her face. The fox was ready for more, but what the cat didn't know, was how exactly the rest of the night would go, now that Haruka was fully engaged with playing with her body. Round 2 was right around the corner, as Blake silently prepared herself for what ever else the fox might do to her.

If only she knew what she was actually capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not particularly happy with how this turned out but, it's really up to how you feel about it. I myself feel like I wasn't as descriptive in this part as opposed to the last. But hey, there's some form of sex, after having none at all before. Chapter 2 was more like a taste, where as Chapter 3 is when Blake is really gonna experience how a fox does things around these parts. I hope you're anticipating what awful things I'll do to her, especially knowing the other characters haven't even appeared yet.


	3. The Final Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has woken up to a fox named Haruka, who has been tormenting her ever since they met. After choking her out, the fox gleefully used Blake for her own fun, having stripped her naked and orally violating her body. However, there's more to this fox than Blake knows, and her experience is about to get a lot worse.

The poor cat faunus had been through such an ordeal today, or at least, she thinks it may have been the same day. Frankly, Blake hasn't actually seen the sun or the moon since she was taken prisoner, making her unable to tell exactly what time or day it was. The more pressing matter was the fox atop her body, who had just gotten done dragging her tongue across her soft skin. Despite the disgusted feeling in her heart at the moment, Blake couldn't shake the fact that Haruka had aroused her enough to force an orgasm. In an effort to ensure herself that it wasn't her own fault, she amounted it to her body reacting to natural stimulus that would often be triggered when making children. However, she was also suppressing the thought that Haruka was in fact very skilled in the bedroom, and perhaps she simply knew all the best ways to make another woman enjoy her touch. Regardless of the reason, the faunus held a hand over her face, ashamed that Haruka had even gotten this far with her.

Unfortunately, the fox wasn't exactly done with her, as Haruka's sly grin would show.

"Such a delicious cat, and all while complaining the entire time. In truth, I prefer working for my food. The satisfaction of claiming it makes the feeling even better. But enough of that, it's time to fulfill my duty to the clan."

Blake knew about this Hayashi clan, having been told as much before her abduction. Seeing as she had the same last name, she thought that Haruka was part of a group of foxes that may have had a more tribal mentality, or at least one focused on status and position. The noble air coming from the fox suggested that she had to be high on the food chain, or at least commanded a lot of respect, though she had yet to meet any other foxes. Blake finally tried to rise from the bed, swallowing her shame as she lifted her head up. Her eyes immediately looked down at Haruka's body, freezing in place as her mind tried to process what she was looking at. That wasn't there before, right? Blake had an understanding that this Haruka was just an obscenely powerful woman. Clearly, some of that power must mean such things were possible, but this was the first time she had ever seen something like that applied in this situation.

Blake was staring at the fox's cock, standing proud before her eyes. It looked to be about 10 inches long, and was even causing her skirt to be lifted from below. Blake's eye caught the fox's slit from below, cementing the fact that she was in fact fully female. But now, there was a penis just above it. The cat's face froze in fear. When could she do this? Is Aura capable of doing this? No, Haruka didn't seem to follow any of the rules of that system. She couldn't even begin to pinpoint what type it was even if she was following them. Even though it was such a minor change, her level of control was unmatched, a level of skill no one could fathom. Was she actually a god, like she stated before? And if she was, what kind of god? One that only desired worship? Maybe that would let Blake escape with her life. Or maybe this was the type of god that simply destroyed anything she touched.

No, she didn't have enough evidence to firmly decide if she was in fact divine. And besides, this thought process was interrupted when Blake felt the fox grabbing at her hips, sliding her closer to her own body.

"Wait, don't you do what I think you're doing! I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet! Please, if I've offended you I'm sorry, but don't take this any further than you have!"

The cat's pleads fell on deaf ears once more. Haruka seemed to be taking enjoyment that she was in such a panic. Even more so when she deduced that Blake must have been a virgin to sound so desperate. No wonder she was so taken aback by mere oral contact. Her cock was hard, and only one thing could fix that issue. She firmly gripped Blake's hips, tight enough to leave a mark. She pulled Blake closer to her, as the cat tried to grab a pillow to stop herself from sliding down, a futile effort. She became more alarmed when she suddenly felt the head touch her slit, gently parting it as it peeked inside. Blake looked like she was on the verge of tears, about to experience something she didn't want in this fashion, and not with someone like her. But that's what made it better.

Wasting no time, Haruka didn't even care about how tight she might have been, as she quickly buried half of her cock into Blake's cunt. The faunus gasped so hard that her voice barely escaped at all, sounding more like a high pitch squeak that was quickly suffocated by her own throat. It didn't take long before a trickle of blood escaped her hole, marking Haruka as her first official partner. What was she feeling now? Regret? Anger? Sorrow? It was many of these things, and at the same time, none of them. Regret for risking her life to save her friends, only to become this fox's prisoner. Anger at the fox, for treating her as little more than some toy. Sorrow, for meeting such a cold hearted character, who took enjoyment out of making her suffer. And then, nothing. Blake's tears still flowed, but she felt another wave of that same arousal wash over her. The pain of losing her virginity, had been numbed away in an instant. She couldn't feel her first time being stolen anymore, only the fox's cock lodged deep inside of her. Haruka seemed to smile at her knowingly, fully understanding what she was feeling. After all, this wasn't the first person this had happened to.

With her penis halfway inside the faunus, the fox began to truly move. Blake's body shook when Haruka pushed her penis inside, her hips smacking against her crotch with calculated movements. The inside of her vagina was already clamping down on Haruka's member, the same way she did with her tongue. The greatly expanded size however, caused them to convulse more often, causing Blake's lower body to spasm slightly. The cat was finally having sex, properly this time. She had never known what it actually felt like, and now here she was, lying on the bed, comprehending the feeling of something sliding between wet and sticky internal muscles. This is what her mother went through to give her life. Now there was one deep inside of her, hitting against the organ that brought life to her species.

Yes, her womb. The revelation of her own creation reminded her that this was how her species procreated. The idea of such a thing happening with Haruka jogged her mind enough to cause her to try and sit up. However, as Blake tried to open her mouth again, she could only let out panted breaths, as her eyes finally caught the sight of her hole being spread open. Haruka's cock was in full view, vanishing inside of Blake as her folds split open to let her in. Every time she pulled out, Blake could see a wet filmy substance all over Haruka's cock. Her ears twitched at the sound of wet slapping between her legs, hearing the gooey substance spread all over Haruka's penis, as it slid in and out of her tight hole. Once again, the sound and the sight of their copulation awoke that same feeling from earlier. She was getting off on Haruka's body. Except now, the sensation of intercourse made her hormones run wild. Her nipples began to harden, and her heart rate began to increase. Haruka seemed to notice this, as she once again crawled closer to her, shifting her weight until she was directly on top of Blake.

Blake let out an involuntary moan as Haruka started sucking on her nipples again, all to the feeling of her sloppy cunt slapping against the fox's cock. Her body jiggled every time their hips slapped, the size of her penis went deeper than she had ever felt. The fox was properly mating with her now, slapping her full penis inside, pressing her body weight into Blake, and allowing her to experience what her mother did all those years ago. Her toes spread apart as her legs twitched at the feeling of being ravaged, her cunt dripping on the bed as it swallowed Haruka's size. The fox's pace grew faster, hitting her more frequently, and sending a loud echoing slap into her hears. Blake could feel it coming again, letting out a constant stream of aroused noises as she got ready to burst once more. Blake, for the last moments of this encounter, wanted Haruka to make her feel what she felt last time. The same way she sprayed all over her face.

"It's so good this little kitty, learned to adjust so quickly, but I'm afraid your training isn't done. I'll leave a little reminder for you, a mark of what's mine."

The fox grinned back down at Blake, staring at her glazed over expression, fully invested in what she was doing to her body. Haruka's cock twitched, signaling what was about to happen, the cat's only warning about her ultimate fate. And yet, she simply waited there, expecting the release Haruka gave her once before. She wanted to feel that again.

And so, Haruka slammed her cock down into her prize, as Blake quickly felt a warm feeling sweep over her again. Blake began to squirt all over Haruka's waist, covering her lower body in her juices, but failing to see what the fox had done to her. Deep inside, Haruka's semen flowed into Blake's insides, filling up the one thing she had left untouched up until now. Blake could finally feel the sensation of being seeded, keeping a firm grip on Haruka's penis as it sprayed it's load into her womb. The cat's mind was overcome with this warm feeling, becoming assaulted by much smaller orgasms, spraying out any excess semen that began to leak out of her cunt. The fox kept her penis firmly inside of Blake, until the flow of semen had ended. With an audible pop, Haruka's cock was pulled out of Blake's gaping slit, watching as her cum leaked out of the hole. She licked her lips at the sight of seeding this young virgin.

"Congratulations Blake! I hope you have a healthy birth!" The fox smiled at her as she spoke to the near unconscious girl, twitching under her body as her orgasms caused semen to glop out of her abused hole, which pleased Haruka.

Giving Blake a kiss on the forehead she rubbed the side of her cheek, as a heavy feeling of drowsiness hit the faunus. Perhaps it was doing it twice in a row, or the trauma of losing her virginity in such a way, but Blake's mind was acting as it was trying to make her calm down. A blissful feeling of sleep took the cat to a better place, away from the stressful feelings she was experiencing. As Haruka's cock suddenly vanished inside of her own body, she climbed in bed with Blake, placing her body against hers. She pulled her sleeping face into her chest, pressing her cheek up against her breast, using it as a pillow. The soft sensation of her chest was accompanied by Haruka's tail, which wrapped over Blake's back like a blanket. Suddenly, the soft sensation of her fur reminded her of their first encounter. The soft fluffy fur, how soothing it made her feel. With the tail wrapped around her, and her head laying softly against the fox's boob, Blake had no trouble falling into a deep, calming sleep. Haruka stroked her head, as she laid there with the sleeping cat.

"Oyasumi, little cat. Your journey is not yet over, but I will watch over you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel this one may have been shorter than the others (I haven't seen the word count yet), as this was due to a cliffhanger that had most of the story in the last chapter, leaving this one with just an entire sex scene. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to more. Blake's torment is not yet done, and her friends have yet to be introduced.


	4. The Fox's Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake survived an encounter with a mighty fox, and lost her virginity for her troubles. Now she's been left alone long enough to try and make sense of things. But the fox's claws sink much deeper than that, and the faunus will quickly learn how she has entered a world of no return.

Blake felt weightless, as if her feet were not on solid ground. That same dark void that she remembered from last time. Was that encounter even real? What did she just experience? Maybe she really did die, and the last hour or so had been some strange dying dream she had of a worse fate that was meant for her. Suddenly, images of something in the dark flashed through her mind. A fox, prowling the fields. Haruka, that was the name of the fox she had met. But this fox wasn't the same. A fox on all fours, stalking something in the dark, waiting for it's chance. It's fur was much darker than Haruka's, preferring a dark brown to her orange, blending in better with the night. But that wasn't all, this fox was not like anything that she'd seen. A fox exactly 25 feet tall hid between the trees, it's massive snout poking through the bushes. It's tail was longer than the biggest snake that could live, easily enough to coil around several large tree trunks. No, there was more than that. Blake could count nine giant tails swaying behind the creature, all of them giving the faunus a sense of dread.

The fox lowered it's body, watching it's prey in the dark. Blake could not see it's foe, but she could sense that there was something out there. Then a person came into view. It looked to be a man around his mid 30's, though someone she did not recognize, carrying a basic sword on his hip. He seemed to be returning from some kind of trip, carrying a bag over his shoulder. The fox lowered it's body when he came into view, and it's tails stopped swaying. It was more like a wolf preparing to strike, staring quietly into it's prey's very soul. Blake could even hear the beast's breathing, a terrifying sound of a predator preparing to pounce. As it's prey grew closer, it moved it's legs into position to start sprinting. The target was at least another 30 feet from it's position, but the faunus rightfully assumed that it's legs would easily cover that distance. A fox is agile, quick on it's feet, and a giant fox was probably more so, despite it's size. Then suddenly...

Snap.

The sound of a log being crushed underfoot echoed out, as the beast suddenly sprinted out of the bushes. It looked more like some charging monster than a fox, having obliterated the trees as it quite literally smashed through them. The target could barely even react to the shattering boom, as the fox was already gaining ground within a few short seconds. Blake could see the man reaching for his sword, suddenly caught off guard from such a sudden animal. The fear on his face was palpable to the beast, knowing that this was probably the first of it's kind that he had seen. Blake could feel the fear in the man, as if she was in his place. In a sense, she almost was, though the fox she faced off against was much less bestial, but still equally as frightening. She could nothing to stop the fox, as she felt as though she didn't even have a corporeal form in this vision.

The sound of drawing metal could be heard, as the man finally pulled his weapon out. But it was too late. The fox's maw had opened up around him in it's sprint, ready to attack him. Within a split second, Blake watched the fox snatched the man off his feet in it's huge jaws, and she could hear his terrified screams echoed out of it's mouth. Suddenly, the fox slammed him on the ground, pushing all of the air out of his lungs. The fox had not devoured him as she thought, but had injured him nonetheless. Wasn't it hunting? She wasn't sure why it gave up it's meal like that. Usually a predator will refuse to let go once it's prey is secured. Her thoughts were interrupted, upon hearing the mighty snarling of the fox, before setting her sights on the man. The fox had struck his arm with it's teeth, as it's fangs tore right through his flesh. She could see the blood fill the fox's mouth, covering it's giant fangs in a coat of blood. Putting it's foot down on the man's chest, it reared it's head back with his limb caught in it's mouth, ripping the arm from the shoulder, as it flew through the air.

This fox wasn't interested in eating this man. This fox was only seeking something it could harm. Suddenly, Blake could feel something within the fox itself. She felt contempt, contempt for this man and his entire existence. But there was no rational reason why it hated him. It had no memory of him, had never seen him, and was never asked to kill him. But the fox despised him, wanted him dead. But it wasn't going to be a quick death. She was going to rip him to pieces, chunk by meaty chunk. As the fox's mouth filled with blood, Blake could see a grin on it's animal face. It was smiling back at the man, like it had known what it did. This fox was aware of the man's pain, and that it had caused it. The man seemed to notice too, as he stopped screaming, overcome by the realization that this fox was openly malicious.

Within a few short moments, Blake watched as the giant fox ripped the man into as many pieces as it could get away with. His limbs were chewed off his body, and his torso was mauled by it's teeth. Death was not coming swift enough for the man, who laid there, practically half eaten. The fox was dragging the tips of it's fangs across his body, applying the right pressure to cut, but not enough to pierce him. It was dragging out his death, making sure he died in the most horrible way possible. Blake tried to shut out the horror appearing before her, but she couldn't. All of her thoughts were being overwritten by what this vision was making her witness, and there was no way to shut it out. She couldn't tell if the fox was aware of her presence, but she could sense all of the evil within it's heart. She was nothing more than a monster.

"Wait... she? What?" Blake finally uttered a sentence. She didn't know why she blurted that out in her mind all of a sudden, but something was telling her that she knew more about this fox than originally thought.

Hayashi. The name flashed in her mind like she was reading it out loud. The Hayashi was a clan, wasn't it? That means there's more of them out there. Haruka was a scary foe to face, but how did she know this creature was part of them? Did her mind know of this fact without somehow informing her? And how did the faunus know it was a she? She didn't know anything about the clan's roots, and yet she felt like she knew exactly what this thing was. It was an unnerving thought, one that made her shiver to her core.

Then she saw the fox grinning at her. The man's body was nothing more than a meaty pile of blood. She didn't even realize when he had died, only that he didn't look human by the end of it. And now, the fox was staring at Blake, her mind that lacked a body. It knew she was there, even though the faunus lacked a true form. As if it knew Blake had realized this, the fox fully turned it's body, facing it's massive head at her. Blake didn't know what to do, especially in this strange dreamlike state. She couldn't even fight the first fox she encountered, and this one seemed even worse than the last. Not even consuming another creature, the fox simply hunted to kill.

The fox suddenly bared it's teeth at Blake, causing the faunus to feel herself shake. There was nothing she could do. She didn't even know if she was dead or not, and here she was, about to be killed again. Even if it really was the first time, there was no surviving a monster like this. She was going to die. Blake started to feel regret for what lead her down this path, especially if anyone she knew found her body. That is, if the fox even left a body behind. She especially hoped that her friends never found her corpse if it was left in the state of that man.

Then, Blake looked up, as she saw the fox's jaws surrounding her. This was it. This was her death.

Blake felt her body shoot up, as she suddenly found the sight of her room greeting her. Looking around in a panic, she could see the same bed she was left in when Haruka played her little game with her. She was safe, for now. Looking at her own body, she saw that Haruka really didn't care about her current state, as the faunus was still bare naked, not even leaving her little bow behind. She checked where the fox abused her, and found she was just as tight as she was before, if she could even say she knew. Somehow, losing her virginity to such a large thing didn't cause any lasting damage, or even stretch her out. It was like it never even happened. Though she was reluctant, she knew the fox was never going to actually help her, and so climbed out of bed. She had no clothes to speak of, and the only place she could head to finally get out of here was a single door ahead of her. She had to walk out as she was. It had to be done, as there was no other exit.

Sliding the door to the side, Blake walked out, with a hand covering what her lack of clothing could not. Touching her breasts, she almost felt like they were a little bigger than she remembered. Her entire arm only just covered up her nipples, but her breasts seemed to be pressing into it a lot deeper than usual. It wasn't something she could really think about however, she had to figure out where she was. The hallway was very long, and there looked to be doors upon doors. She didn't even know if the left or the right was even going to take her anywhere, but she picked a direction and started walking. She was a little bothered that she had no way of covering her rear, but it was either the front or the back, and the front took priority.

Blake felt like she was walking for about 10 minutes, feeling like she was going nowhere fast. However, there was a strange sound she could hear. It sounded like a woman, though she also remembered Haruka was the only other female she had run into. She wasn't sure if Haruka was trying to trick her, but at the same time, it was the only sound of another person being here. It was either trust the voice, or keep on walking. Walking sounded like she would continue going down an endless hallway, and the voice was too tempting to simply ignore after having no contact for such an extended time. Blake decided that, even if it was Haruka, she couldn't possibly kill her after making Blake her toy, right? It would be pointless.

"Well, here goes nothing I guess..." Blake opened the door to the voice with a heavy heart, feeling as if any turn she made could have been to a worse hell than before.

As she walked in, it looked like she was in another type of bedroom. Did she go back on herself? The hall looked exactly the same, so maybe she had gone in a circle. No, it couldn't be, after all that distance. Blake felt like Haruka was really trying to crush her hopes of getting out by swapping the layout around. Defeated, the poor faunus turned around to head back outside. But then she stopped. The once clear door was now being blocked by something only a few inches from her own feet. She felt alarmed and happy a what she had discovered, though it wasn't the best situation she could have hoped for.

"Nora!?" The faunus shouted out loud.

Blake had finally found Nora again, who had been sprawled on the ground completely unresponsive. But now, the situation had shifted. Before her laid Nora, down on her knees as she used her hands to try and keep herself balanced. And behind her was an orange fox with a little red bow in her hair, with her hands positioned on the girl's rear. With her swaying hips, Blake could see the fox's exposed cock, sliding in and out of Nora's hole, her penis dripping with her juice. Blake immediately thought it was Haruka, but this fox was slightly shorter than her. While she could have just as easily placed a bow in her hair for some reason, the fox in question seemed to have a different disposition. While Haruka was arrogant and smug, this fox looked happy, confident but easygoing. She didn't have the same expression of domination that Haruka had over Blake, rather, this fox looked like she was just having fun.

"Who are you!? What the hell is going on around here!?" Blake could barely stop herself from shouting, having been thrown all over the place in situations that only continued to confuse her.

"Ah, the little kitty and I finally meet. It's good to see you up and well, Blake I take it? Don't worry, I've been keeping your friend company. I cleaned up all the residue that was left behind and, I guess I got a little attached. I hope you can forgive me."

This fox seemed to behave as if they had never met before, confirming that this wasn't the same fox Blake had met. What scuffled the new meeting however, was that she was speaking in a completely calm voice, while Blake could hear and see her hilting her cock inside of the kneeling girl. She seemed like she wanted to get to know the faunus, but Blake was more concerned about what she was doing. Nora didn't look like she was in pain, and was giving off the same satisfied sounds that Haruka had forced out of her as well. Was she enjoying this? What exactly do these foxes do to you once you get in contact with them? It was only now that Blake had realized she was speaking to the fox with her slit literally in the fox's face.

"S-shit! Where's my clothes? Why do I have to walk around naked like this?"

The fox giggled at her behavior, having a much gentler laugh than Haruka. "Oh you mortals are always so slow on the uptake. Ahem, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Hanami Hayashi, daughter of Haruka Hayashi. I shouldn't have to tell you what clan I am part of."

There's that name again. Hayashi. It really was a clan. Hanami? They had similar thought out names it seemed, and she had the same last name. Were all the Hayashis Haruka's children, or are there others who simply belong to the same clan? After introducing herself, Blake now let herself believe that this wasn't in fact Haruka playing a trick, and that this fox was actually genuine. Or as genuine as once could get in this crazy hell hole.

"Why are you... just, casually having sex with my friend like that? Don't you think she's head enough?" Blake now resorted to trying to reason with her, as strength wasn't really in her favor at the moment. She had hoped that maybe some of the foxes were more reasonable than her mother was.

"Oh silly, I only started using her because that's what she asked for. I don't know what you expected, but this human wanted me to do this. I am simply obliging her desires. After all, all Kitsune live to fulfill their own desires, so who am I to deny her carnal wishes?"

Nora asked for this? She wanted to get railed like some kind of animal? That couldn't be right. But while Hanami was mounted on her ass, the human below her didn't seem to mount any kind of resistance herself. Instead, she held her ass in the air, as it clapped against the fox's waist. The slapping sound of their bodies disturbed Blake's ears, as she felt that sensation creep up on her again. However, as this was not directly happening to her, she retained some sanity against the sounds. Her toes fidgeted a little, and her face tried to hide the shame of watching them go at it. Hanami seemed to tilt her head at this display, wiggling her ears cutely as she examined the faunus.

"Your hormones seem to suggest that this bothers you in a way differently than how the logical half of you sees it. You don't like watching me have sex with your friend, because the basic instinct inside of you is jealous. I can sense it in your core."

Blake somewhat stumbled back at her words, which cut through her like a knife. "Jealous!? I was worried about what had happened to Nora, and now I see her... taking dick from you! How else am I supposed to respond to seeing her like this?"

The fox suddenly stopped her assault, as the slapping of their bodies died down. Nora seemed to notice the lack of stimulation, and turned her head to face Blake, seemingly only just now noticing the faunus. The three of them stared at each other in silence, as Blake tried to process what to say next. She needed to get the both of them out of this crazy place, but she knew Haruka would try to hunt her down. She didn't even know if this fox would try to stop her as well, potentially making two enemies out of these mighty foxes. While she pondered on her situation, she could see Nora slowly drift her head in Blake's direction, causing the faunus to look away from the fox, and instead over to Nora. A strange uneasy feeling crossed her mind, as if something was trying to warn her. The two of them stared in silence, as Hanami's eyes shifted between the both of them. Suddenly, she smacked her fist into her own palm, as if she was saying she understood something.

"Would you two like to get reacquainted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first sign of something bigger going on in the background, even if it was all just a dream. Maybe. I felt like the whole fox sequence was a bit rushed, like I just needed to get through it before I actually got to any more character interaction. We've also met our second actual fox character. And hey, Nora's finally back. She seems a bit different though. Naturally, she won't be the only other character that shows up in this story, but she's been gone after her body was found a bit messy, so there's probably an explanation coming your way. This is also probably the final sequence before Blake gets used to how things are run around here.


	5. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has had a hell of a time ever since she met that fox, and it's only been getting worse over time. Now she will question the validity of her very being once the foxes have their way with her.

Blake couldn't really comprehend the words of the fox before her. She had known Nora for a while now, but what exactly did she mean by that? Knowing the foxes, it was something ominous, something she couldn't exactly make out on the fly. This fox seemed gentler than the other, this Hanami, but she knew better than to think she was harmless. Blake could feel that intense magical energy in her body, but she still couldn't get a bead on her true strength. Without knowing exactly what they could do, she was left with her inner thoughts, which naturally could only think of the worst. She was however interrupted when the somewhat impatient Hanami tapped her on the forehead.

"Excuse me, miss... Blake? I know you heard me." The fox looked somewhat disappointed that she was ignoring her, but didn't seem angry. At least she was somewhat reasonable.

"Uh... what did you mean earlier? I... I don't understand. I don't understand anything. I haven't since I got here."

The fox tilted her head at Blake's response, like she was looking into the anguish within her own soul. Or at least, it felt like that. It was likely this fox would abuse her as well, though as it stood, she wasn't aggressive about it. Had she still been with Haruka, she would have forced herself on her even after her questioning. Just the fact she was waiting made Blake even more nervous. She kept looking at Nora, who had a small smile just below her, hugging herself against her stomach. Blake could feel Nora's breasts touch her belly, and she noticed once she calmed down that Nora had her chin on the faunus' own tits. The feeling made her blush slightly, especially as she felt a strange tingle from how close they were. By now, she couldn't tell if these were her feelings, or Haruka had done something to her. After all, her breasts expanded just enough that she could tell they had changed size.

Hanami seemed to giggle behind Nora, which got Blake's attention, and raising her anxiety once again. She hated these sudden outbursts the foxes would make, as it often meant something bad was going to happen. Hanami raised her hand to Nora's rear, giving it a soft smack, but loud enough she could hear her hand make contact. Nora didn't seem as if she was in pain, rather looking back at Hanami, before Blake could see her suddenly nod. Nora had turned to Blake for only a few seconds, before the cat had lost her ability to speak, as Nora had pushed up from her position and kissed the faunus deeply, causing her to recoil, but failing to break away. She was suddenly being so forward, and right in front of the fox. Blake couldn't grasp what happened to Nora to make her act this way, but it worried her that Nora's personality had done a complete flip. Was this even Nora?

Blake was finally able to break away when Nora suddenly pulled her had back, but was attacked when she suddenly groped the faunus firmly around both breasts, placing her entire palm against the nipples. Blake yelled out a yowl of sorts, not only from having her breast flesh handled so roughly, but that she could feel her hands spin her nipples around. Her nipples had gotten so sensitive that Blake was actually getting aroused by it. Haruka was likely to blame for these new sensations, and perhaps even for Nora's disregard for their situation. Blake at one point even tried pushing her away, but she was surprisingly strong. In fact, she didn't remember Nora having such strength. She was very quickly being pushed lower and lower, until her back finally hit the ground. With a rough thud, Nora sat on Blake's hips, pinning her down while fondling her breasts.

"These breasts are so full Blake. You never told me you had knockers like these," Nora responded, seeming a bit giddy at touching the faunus' chest.

"T-they were never that size to begin with! Stop commenting on my boob size and... get off me!" Blake once again got into a shoving match with Nora, but she couldn't be moved. It was like she was heavy without actually pressing any weight into her.

Blake let out a loud squeal when Nora lowered herself, sucking on one of her nipples while roughly squeezing the tip of the breast. It was like she was grabbing a cow udder while sucking on her nipple, or at least her motions resembled it. Nora started making sucking sounds, filling the air with the lewd noises of her nipple in Nora's mouth, only on top of sucking, Blake's ears twitched at another sound. She could hear... drinking? The sound of one swallowing something down. What did she have in her mouth?

"N-Nora? What is that sound?" Blake lifted her head up to get an eye on Nora's mouth, watching something go down her throat as she made a swallowing motion. "W-what are you drinking?"

Nora responded by shifting her eyes in Blake's direction, giving off a smile with her nipple still in her mouth, before shifting her fingers around her nipple. With a quick squeeze, Blake's breasts squirted into the air, as Nora mumbled something. "You're milk silly."

Blake could see breast milk spraying into the air every time Nora pulled her nipples in a milking motion. The faunus was producing breast milk, and Nora was apparently in the process of drinking it. This was a bit of sensory overload, both for her body and her mind, watching the woman nurse from her. But if she could produce breast milk, then that meant Blake had to be pregnant. The thought of some kind of pregnancy already setting in after only a day made her head spin, especially as there wasn't even a bump in her belly yet. Was this a trick Haruka left her just to scare her? Was this actually happening? Or, something she truly wished for, was Blake still asleep? These questions were hard to focus on, as the here and now had placed her on the floor, having her breasts milked by someone she knew. All while Hanami happily watched in the background. The fox really wasn't doing anything, and seem to be pleased with what was happening. She was clearly enjoying this.

With a pop, Nora pulled her face away, showing there was indeed milk covering her hidden nipple. She was lactating, and Nora had just drank from her. Not only that, but she was completely in the mood for tormenting the poor cat. Shifting down between her legs, Blake now felt the all too familiar feeling of someone licking her slit, something Haruka had ingrained into her head. The erotic feeling she felt with the fox seemed more powerful now, perhaps due to having just been milked. She could feel her breasts tingle, watching the milk run down her nipples while Nora licked her used hole. She could feel her sucking on her clit, something she seemed fond of, as hooking onto the small piece of flesh had caused Nora to latch on to it. Now she was giving all her attention to it, running her tongue around it while her lips pulled it into her suction. Blake's hands dug into the floor, as the combined experience was really doing a number on her brain, but she couldn't help that she felt horny. Maybe because it was Nora, it was a bit easier to relax than with the brutal Haruka, because she already felt like she was going to burst again.

The faunus tried to hold on to her sanity, but in the end, she couldn't fight her instinct, and squirted in Nora's mouth. She could hear her sucking on it while it happened, and once again, heard her actually drinking it. The milk was one thing, but hearing her drink her juices like that only caused her body to spasm more. She could feel her feet kick Nora's thigh just from how much she was twitching, but her partner didn't seem to mind. After a while, as it died down, Blake took a few breaths of air, hoping it was over. She could hear Nora mixing it around in her mouth, which only made the cat wish she would just finish it. However, she was slow to remove her mouth, like she had more in it than she imagined. Blake picked her head up again to see what the hold up was, but felt something inside of her break, like a part of her sanity just shattered.

As Nora started to pick her head up, she could see she hadn't swallowed everything, as a white cream leaked out of her mouth. Slowly rearing her head back, she could see a large object sliding out of her mouth, covered in that same cream. She could even hear Nora cough a few times, like she had choked on it. As it revealed most of it's shape, Nora picked her head up to let the last of it slide out, before letting go with a wet pop. With more cream around her mouth, she licked her lips as she took a deep breath.

"Mmmm, milk and cream all at once. You're spoiling me Blake." In front of the cat's eyes, she could see Nora staring down at her, sitting between her legs as something was leaning against her stomach.

It was Blake's penis, now leaning against Nora's body. Wait, a penis? That wasn't there before. A long phallic object not too dissimilar to Haruka's was raised against Nora's stomach, covered in a cream that she now knew was semen. Somehow, between sucking her clit, she had forced her new penis to cum down her throat. How it got there wasn't important, rather, why it was there at all is what finally broke her. Blake wanted to say something, but as soon as a word came out, her voice cracked. Was she scared? Scared of watching her body transform? Or scared that the foxes could do this? She could see something scary in Nora's eyes as well as Hanami's. Blake pleaded to Nora with her eyes to be rational, knowing some semblance of her had to still be around. Someone was screwing with her head, right?

Alas, an uneventful encounter wouldn't satisfy any fox, and as Nora was, it wouldn't satisfy her either. She once again climbed on her hips, forcing her back down with a strength she had never known, letting Blake's penis smack against her ass cheeks. The fox seemed to suddenly shift as well, getting right behind the both of them as she waited, before making a downwards motion with her finger. As if Nora could hear her words, Blake could feel something tight around her new penis. Nora slid down Blake's cock, pushing it between two tight walls as the faunus lost her penile virginity, a sensation she was likely never to forget. Being new to this sensation, especially as a woman, she had no idea what she was feeling, as Nora's wet walls pressed against her member. Blake's ears could pick up the wet sounds of her gliding into her hole, making a whimpering sound as it took over her mind. She could feel Nora's ass press against her waist, confirming her penis was inside of her.

But, they had forgotten about Hanami. The fox gave the two of them a rather amused expression, leaving behind a little giggle, before she slapped her hands against Nora's ass, gripping it tightly. Blake thought the fox was going to help her break her new penis in, preparing to stick her own right in Nora's ass. But it wasn't that simple, as Hanami had only used Nora to keep the two from moving. With another gasp, Blake felt that Hanami's cock was actually going inside of her, not the woman on top of her. She could feel Nora squeezing on her penis, while Hanami broke through her own hole. Between having two genitals experience sex at the same time, Blake lost control of her functions, as she also experienced something most would find a bit shameful. Nora gasped, as she could feel Blake spray her cum inside of her, having seeded her from being overstimulated by the two of them, making pathetic noises as it her cock twitched.

"My, Haruka really didn't break you in as much as I thought. Is this mother's way of giving me a gift? I do appreciate her generosity." Hanami's words felt like knives, having been mocked by a woman who saw her as nothing but a bitch. Teasing her, changing her body and forcing her to endure her first threesome. Blake would never mentally recover from all of these experiences.

"But you know, I'm not done yet." Hanami's words were carried by her sudden thrusting, causing Blake to cry out, as she had expected it to stop. The fox's movements had also gotten Blake's penis to stand back up inside of Nora, sliding between her inner muscles that were now tainted by cum. Not only could she focus on her own vagina around the fox, but she could hear her own semen lubricating her penis. Nora's ass slapped every time it bounced on Blake's body, or whenever Hanami decided to slap her across a cheek. Nora could even see some light tears forming around Blake, with eyes that looked like she was going to pass out. The two of them were basically fucking someone who no longer even knew where they were, as the fanus was in an almost catatonic state. This didn't stop either of them from attacking her, as Nora kissed the mostly unresponsive Blake, while Hanami casually fucked her. Be it Nora's slapping hips, or Hanami running into Blake's crotch, the room was full of slapping flesh.

As Blake once again went over the edge, she seemed to have woken up from her stupor, just in time to end this second round. Nora was enjoying it so much, that she stuck her tongue out when Blake exploded inside of her, wetting her cock with her juices while her insides were filled. Hanami was less undignified, giving off a warm smile, as she let her semen flow inside the faunus. Now mother and daughter both had giving her insides a creamy filling. The foxes must pass their partners around the family like this all the time. Regardless, Blake felt her mind leaving her, entering the state she was in when Haruka finished her off. Between cumming from both genitals, and having sex with someone she actually knew, her emotional state was in tatters. Her eyes full of tears and a vagina full of semen, Blake passed out whimpering.

Hanami reached around Nora's body, stroking Blake's face while wiping away the mess her eyes had made. Like Haruka, she seemed to be trying to give her some aftercare after yet another traumatic event. "Shhh, it'll be fine. You'll get used to it. And then, once you're comfortable about your new position, you can come meet your friends again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, names are hard. But now, we've come to the reason why that other futa tag was there. Yeah, it's gonna be a bit of a mess from now on. If she can cope with it is another story. Anyway, that's enough torturing Blake again, in the next chapter, her mind will be more tuned to this behavior, so hopefully she'll cry less.
> 
> Life hard but titty soft.


	6. The Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several grueling days of rather abusive behavior, Blake almost didn't realize an entire week had passed. Reeling from the experience, Blake has become somewhat apathetic to the treatment she had received. In her eyes, so much had been done to her, that rolling with the punches seemed like the best way to keep her mind from breaking. But is that really all her captors have to offer, or are they only giving her a breather?

Tossing in her sleep, Blake had bolted up from another nightmare from the giant fox she had witnessed days ago, consuming a man with a jaw as big as he was. It had started to become a recurring dream, and sometimes she would even find herself as the one the fox was hunting. The experience was always so surreal, like she was actually there. However, she had always woken up the moment she died, sparing her of the trauma from such a fate, though she would always wake from her sleep shaking. Touching her chest, she could feel beads of sweat building up, having frightened her into a wet mess once again. Though no matter how much this happened, the bed was never soaked when she woke up, neither did it smell. It was like it was impervious to anything that might damage or ruin it. Considering how often this would happen, she was at least thankful that the foxes left her with some self cleaning bed.

Touching her chest had given her an eyeful of her current state. Like an ever constant repeating event, pulling down the blankets only revealed her bare chest, her perky nipples peeking out to greet her. Had the foxes really forced her to live through an entire week bare naked? Finally throwing the covers off her body had only shown off her tight cunt, which was always in the same state as when she arrived. Between Haruka and this Hanami, the mother and daughter pair had spent an entire week using her body with vigor, always filling her with a thick load of their seed, as if they had enhanced reproductive organs. Looking at her flat stomach reminded her of what had happened over the last 7 days. Her lactating breasts only confirmed what she had feared days before; she was carrying the children of the mother fox. What she wasn't prepared for was the rapid gestation period. In only three short days, including the day of her impregnation, her stomach had inflated to that of a nine month pregnancy. The following night of the third day, an overwhelming mind shattering heat had overcome her, like some wild animal. Her lust had increased beyond any measure she had previously felt, to the point that it was almost painful. She thought she was going into labor, but the heat overcoming her blinded her of any labor pains. In her screams of pleasure, Haruka had even taken the liberty to take her ass while she was struggling. To Blake, Haruka was just scratching an itch.

However, several powerful orgasms later blinded her to what was really going on with her body. She didn't know how much time had passed, nor did she care, but when Haruka helped the faunus clear her mind of the intense feeling in her groin, she discovered 15 small girls crowded between her legs. Haruka had whispered in her ear that the young cat had given birth to 15 new Kitsune, who would immediately rise to greet their new mother. Even while comprehending that somehow, she had become a mother in just three days, the mother fox wasted no time in immediately proceeding to impregnate her again. Was that all the foxes did? Rapidly breed just for the sake of it? Or was there another reason?

Blake let out a sigh as she rubbed her belly. It was now the end of the week, and despite just becoming a new mom, Blake had just given birth yesterday. She had given birth twice, and was now a mother of 30 children. If this kept up, she would likely be rapidly bred until she died, if they would even let her. While her cock was currently missing, Haruka had taken a break from her after her second pregnancy. Instead, Nora was put in her room for the remaining three, where she would force Blake to piston her new penis inside of her until she was ready to give birth. Looking to her side, Nora was no longer sleeping with her, though she had since left hours before her second birth. She wanted to know what the ultimate goal of all this debauchery was, but as of now, she had no answers. Sliding her legs out of bed, she sat up, giving her breasts a bit of a jiggle. She had a feeling it was happening since the first time she discovered it, but the faunus had found that her breasts had grown a cup or more. Her breasts were now big enough that it would probably be painful to even fit them in her old shirt. They were very soft, leaving little indentions in the skin when her fingers pressed into them. While she hadn't noticed it as much as the mounds on her chest, she almost stumbled when she saw that her hips had slightly widened. Everything about her old form had been changed to look more shapely and busty, though not to an extreme amount. Even still, if her friends saw her now, they would likely be shocked at her new honkers.

"Shit... not again..." Blake clenched her stomach a little as she stumbled her way to the front door. She was feeling that heat again, a small dim arousal that her last pregnancy had left her. Her arousal would now build quietly over time, starting off as a slight warmth in her womb, before turning into a craving to have sex.

Sliding her door open, she walked back out into the familiar hallway, which she had somewhat learned the layout to. Dragging herself as she tried to ignore the warm feeling between her legs, she stumbled over to what the foxes used as a kitchen. It was a large room with a table that could fit at least 20 people, with a nearby kitchen that held any food she could possibly imagine, even the ones from her home world. She imagined calling it her home world, as the foxes were clearly not from here, and she had started to believe that they were from an entirely different dimension. One thing that always bothered her, was the large statue against the wall. It was a masterfully crafted sculpture of a naked woman, only this woman had giant tails behind her. Every inch of the statue looked as if it could have been the woman herself, as every detail in her skin was carved out, from the shape of her nipples to the size of her vagina. Beyond that however, was the uncanny feeling that it was staring at her. A smug look was sculpted on her face, as if she was looking down on her. In fact, the statue was designed to be taller than her visitors, specifically so it could look down on them. Whoever had this crafted was clearly capturing an air of arrogance, and it was done quite blatantly. The woman's eyes were staring right at Blake, as her smug aura caused the faunus to look away. No one ever told her who it was, but it always creeped her out.

She felt a sudden smack on the ass, which left a pretty loud clapping sound throughout the room. "Hello there, I know I haven't seen you in three days, but I wanted you to get better acquainted with your extra parts."

"...Yeah, sure. I'm grateful to learn something about myself that I never had." Blake looked at Haruka with a submissive but apathetic expression. She didn't like how the fox had treated her, but she seemed to be alright giving her small freedoms, even if she was still a prisoner.

"Now I know you're hungry, so I won't disturb your precious eating time, but I have a very special task for you. It's an intriguing experiment of mine to see how you'll react to such an experience, but I can't spoil the surprise. Please meet me at the usual place when you are done."

The fox bowed at her, something unusual for someone who was apparently her master, before simply vanishing into nothingness. This was the first time she watched her vanish right in front of her, but there was absolutely no trace of her. This must have how she appeared behind her all that time ago, not that it was useful information now. She could have simply been showing this to Blake just to demonstrate that she shouldn't fight back. It was a simple show of force, even if it was only minor. Blake simply gathered up some food for herself, sitting her soft rear on the seat before her, then having her awkward meal all alone. She didn't really want eyes on her, but being alone in such a large room felt wrong. It only reminded her that she needed to find her friends, although she worried if they were more or less exactly like Nora. What happened to her?

Blake only spent a few minutes on her meal before reporting to the expected location, a room full of nothing but soft cushions all across the floor. It made it so that it was near impossible to walk in, forcing one to crawl on their knees just to get around. However, before she could take another step, she was stopped by Haruka's fluffy tail blocking her path.

"I am sorry, but you only need to rely on what your body wants. The experience will be better without your eyesight." The faunus heard a snap of the fox's fingers, before a blindfold wrapped itself around her head, blocking her vision.

"H-hey! I can't see. How am I supposed to do this without my sight?"

"Nonsense, sight is not needed for your task, only your passion. I assure you, it'll be more exciting when you can't see." Haruka let out a little giggle as she pushed Blake along, forcing her to move wherever the fox was shoving her.

As she made her approach, Blake bumped into something soft, which made a strange muffled noise. It sounded like a person, but they had trouble making sound. All she could hear were noises that suggested that their mouth was covered. Haruka of course would not let her question who this was, or what the hell kind of experiment this was, but the faunus had a suspicion that it was something sexual. Sure enough, she had the all too familiar feeling of her penis growing out of her, telling her that this was probably a girl. Or maybe even a guy, if Haruka wanted her to do something really different. The black cat knew she was only meant to have sex, but the growing arousal made it hard to protest against it. She couldn't see how far she was from the person, so she had to resort to touching all over thier body, until she could find something that felt like a navel. At least she knew where the stomach was, all the while the person was making panicked noises as they were touched. She couldn't blame them, it looked like Blake was about to rape them. Maybe she was.

The person seemed ever more scared than before once Blake found her penis poking something warm. She must have found one of their holes, which would explain the frightened sounds. Of course they'd be scared, she was about to take something from them, all the while she could hear Haruka giggling in the background. The heat on her penis caused the victim to squirm, and the foolish movement of their legs confirmed she had to be positioned around their crotch. It sounded desperate, but by now, Blake had run out of patience, sinking herself into the warm opening. The groaning sound seemed to have suddenly stopped for some reason, and she could only hear the wet sounds of her cock sliding around. While she was starting to enjoy the feeling, the lack of sight made it so that she couldn't look at whoever was below her. Maybe she really was becoming physically attracted to her partners. Regardless, she was in such an impatient mood that she already felt like squirting out her semen, letting herself go a lot easier than normal. Or perhaps not seeing her partner made her focus only on her desire to cum. It didn't matter long, as a few more rough smacks of her hips caused her to let the flow of her white cream into whoever she was inside. The sudden feeling of semen seemed to wake the person back up, as she could hear a whimpering sound leave their voice. It had to have been a girl for that kind of reaction. It was only now that the faunus was really thinking about if her own semen was capable of making children this way too.

"Ah, excellent! I loved watching your partner squirm in agony at the thought of having sex with you. She must feel really ashamed."

She? Then it really was a girl. Though Haruka's taunting made her desire to see the girl herself. "H-hey, can I take this thing off? I don't feel as stimulated without... well, something to look at." She felt a bit of shame herself for claiming she came better while looking at their body. It made it sound like she was enjoying doing this.

Surprisingly, Haruka seemed cooperative despite her insistence earlier. "Certainly. You've cum once, so I'll allow you to take it off. I can't wait to see your reaction."

The eagerness of Haruka's voice made her suddenly feel uneasy. Did she just blindfold her for a session with Nora? But then why was she whimpering, she seemed like she was already obsessed with this kind of thing before. All of her inner thoughts took a backseat when she looked down at the eyes looking up at her, with some fresh tears running from them.

"M-mom!?"

The faunus could feel herself shaking. Just below her body, lying on her back, was another cat faunus lying against her waist. The shameful face of Kali tried to look away from her, as Blake could see the semen leaking out of her cunt, her penis still pierced inside of her. Her mouth had been gagged, which prevented her from speaking, as Haruka must have known they had known each other. No, Haruka asked specifically for this, blindfolding her so that Kali couldn't ruin it ahead of time. Somehow, the fox had known that this woman was Blake's mother, even though she had never mentioned her family before.

Turning her shaking head, she could see Haruka just behind her shoulder, giving her a congratulatory clap. "Ta-da! Nothing like some good old incest to set the mood for the night. I made sure not to touch her just for this day, my little Blake. I can't wait to see your new sibling!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that's rough. Imagining waking up to the reality you're someone's cum pet, and then mating with your mother. It felt a bit rushed because she was blindfolded the whole time, so better descriptors weren't really available. But I do intend for this mother daughter incest to continue for a bit longer, especially now that Blake knows who it is. And there's your incest tag! Will Blake actually make a baby with her mom? Who knows!


	7. The Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abused and belittled, Blake now faces the prospect of being locked together with her own mother. Of all the things she had done, this was something that was beyond her initial thoughts of being Haruka's plaything. The crossroads stand ahead of her, and it's now up to Blake to choose which direction her life will take her now.

Haruka almost had a cat-like smirk across her face, which was both appropriate for her scheming fox appearance, and ironic considering the naughty cat in this scenario was actually Blake, who was on the other side of the spectrum. Blake was still reeling from her session with her mother, so much so that she hadn't even pulled out, only staring down at her own work, as if the mere sight of it would cause her to pass out. But Haruka kept nudging her on the back, slightly pushing her around, all while churning her cock inside Kali, who was none too pleased with the scenario. She looked furious at the fox, but also scared, realizing what her daughter had done. Deep down, Kali wouldn't blame Blake for such a violation, seeing as how she most likely also knew of the fox's power, hence her disappearance. But to think the rather horny vixen was saving Kali just for her own daughter to take her, spending over a week as her prisoner, meant that this fox moved at her own pace, and seemed to only do what she considered the most enjoyable course of action.

"Please... let this end." Blake weakly begged her jailer, as if this entire session was enough for the fox to go easy on her.

"Please... Miss Haruka, I don't... I can't do this anymore. I-if you are such a godly being, as you claim, then... you should already know how this all ends. If you wanted me to admit that you're better than me, then fine. You won the moment I set foot outside. I was no match for you, we're not even in the same league. So please, won't you show some kind of mercy? You are a god, right? Can't a god show some kind of understanding to... a mortal? It's already hard enough with the Grimm but... I can't even imagine a scenario where I can beat you..."

For a while, Haruka seemed to be in deep thought, putting a hand on her chin as she stared at nothing in particular. Her ears twitched, and as her tails swished around, she finally spoke once again. "Ah yes, Grimm... is that what those horrible things are. Honestly they're more of a nuisance. If you mortals are the common peasants, then those creatures are nothing more than rabid animals. But they are no issue, that was how I found your friends in the first place."

Blake's eyes flared open, as her head shot around. "Friends!? You mean, like how you ran into Nora? Where there more? Please, tell me! I..." Blake's jittering around, having had her spirit re-awoken from her turmoil, caused a slight tremor in her mother's vagina, having shifted her penis around inside of her without realizing it. "M-mother, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- gah!"

Blake felt a hard foot kick her in the back when she turned back to her mother. The sudden pressure caused her to land right on top of her mother, somewhat painfully pressing their tits together. Kali, even during this strange moment, seemed to be taken aback for a moment. She seemed intrigued by her daughter's breasts. She never saw her little girl with anything more than just a normal pair, but they had grown since the last time they met, and in record time. Being at least two cups bigger than usual, Kali found a good portion of her own chest getting surrounded and smothered by Blake's extra breast flesh she had grown over the week. Such a thing was not lost on Blake however, having known her mother the best of all, as she also realized that her mother had grown in size as well. The two of them looked at each other in both horror and confusion. Blake already knew something was up when she saw how her chest was slowly expanding, but even her bone structure had changed to give her a change in hip size. The foxes were changing them to their liking.

"Mother, you too? Haruka said she didn't touch you, but your body has grown. Your breasts are so much bigger now. How can they do this? We're just trying to survive against our own enemies... and now this..."

Haruka's eye twitched as she witnessed the somber moment, Blake on the verge of tears as she thought about all she had been through, just to get ripped apart here by such an overwhelming force. All the training she had done, destroyed in about 2 seconds. Despite this however, Haruka only felt disgusted to be witness to such a moody plaything. She had thought she had broken her into accepting her, but it was clear Blake was still trying to hold on. Somewhat aggravated by this, she climbed on top of Blake while she was still pressed into her mother, and an all too familiar feeling touched the faunus on her ass as she picked her head up.

"W-wait, Haruka! You're really going to fuck me now? Right now?" She seemed somewhat surprised at her audacity to step all over her like this. Haruka had such a blatant but casual disregard for her feelings, that it almost caused Blake to rebound back to sheer awe. Of course, this awe vanished quickly, when she gritted her teeth at the sensation of her vulva getting pressed aside.

Kali watched first hand as Haruka penetrated her daughter, lifting her body up as she reacted to the stimulation. For the brief moment Blake bolted up, she could see her breasts heave from the motion, giving a rather noticeable bounce. Her daughter had gotten busty, that was for certain, but at the same time, her skin was so soft, and nearly perfect. There wasn't a blemish on her body, and she even looked like her skin had some kind of shine to it. Her daughter was so beautiful and bountiful. Even if Kali had been treated the same way, seeing another person in this way was kind of exciting. The only thing that took her out of even the slight notion that she saw Blake as attractive, was the sudden clench she felt inside, when Blake came back down after reeling from Haruka's entry, which caused Blake's cock to hit her close to the back of her own vagina. She nearly passed out by just how roughly her daughter had just slammed into her, that her face was a little dazed.

Haruka was in a more commanding position, leaning over them both, forcibly pressing Blake into her mother so that she could rape her. The smug fox seemed to enjoy watching this play out much more than simply using Blake as a slave, as the poor black cat felt her master's penis rampage all around inside of her. It was much rougher than the last time they mated, though Blake's senses had been altered so much, that her rough treatment was actually turning her on. She was trying to hold on for her mother's sake, but Haruka had trained her body well. Every time she would clench her teeth and squint her eyes, Kali could see a moment of weakness, where Blake's face would contort, and it would look like her eyes would become unfocused, if not trying to roll up in her head, only for the cat to shake it off at the last second. Blake was starting to break from all this treatment, especially after birthing two litters. Even if this forced incest didn't break her, there likely wasn't much left of the cat to stand up to the fox. Her biggest weakness were her cat ears, which would wiggle to any sound they could detect. In this room, Blake could only hear the sounds of her ass smacking against Haruka's waist, the wet and gooey sounds of two women being penetrated, and the forbidden sounds of her own mother somewhat panting. A strong moan escaped Kali's mouth, even through her gag, and the muffled but high pitched sound of pleasure caused Blake's cock to react, and her instincts giving her the desire to make her moan again.

"Oh, what's this? Is my little cat beauty taking pleasure in fucking her mother? Your pussy tightened when your mother let out an indecent moan for her own daughter. Perhaps she desires your flesh as well."

"N-no, stop. This is against... our will. I wanted to save... my, aah... my mother."

Haruka grinned at her weakening voice, hearing the sounds of sex get to her little cat slave. She couldn't see her penis from this position, but she could hear just how much she was throwing her weight against the one who gave birth to her. Her mother couldn't protest, having been gagged the entire time, but she looked like she was losing it too. Blake's will was trying to push back, but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, as Haruka would not let her move more than she needed to sink herself back inside. Even Haruka's movements weren't the only thing moving the cat, as she was only pushing enough of her weight that the faunus wouldn't be able to easily remove herself. The extra motions however? Blake had been doing those on her own, masking it under the impression that her vixen master was pressuring her. The fox's molding of their bodies gave them an unusual attraction to each other, feeding more off their instincts than their logical thinking when choosing mates. It was like Haruka was turning their race into a more bestial nature rather than using more of their intellect. Blake felt her vision getting a bit fuzzy, her ears twitching at the wet sounds between the three of them, staring blankly in front of herself at the wall just ahead. Even though her mother was gagged at the moment, she could hear the muffled moans from her mother as they mated. Was she in some kind of a daze, or was she trying to remove her mother from her eyesight to justify what she was doing? Out of sight and out of mind as the saying goes, though this might have been too extreme to simply ignore.

All of this came to a close when the dazed Blake suddenly squinted her eyes, clenching her internal muscles together, before she could feel her cum pouring inside of her mother for the second time. Rather than the somewhat dulled moans from having her eyesight out the picture, Haruka could hear a few more gasps come out of her mouth, and her semen looked extra sticky when it backed up from her mother, who had been stuffed twice at this point. It looked as if she enjoyed herself even more than last time. Her mother's voice escaped into soft whimpers, but the amount of fluid's leaking out that wasn't from Blake meant that at some point, her mother had quietly orgasmed after her daughter's climax. A noble effort to keep face, but not anything Haruka couldn't see through. With a grin, the fox dislodged herself from the cat, pulling out her impressive cock as it left a sizeable hole that would probably take some time to close back up.

As both of their semen pooled on the ground, Haruka stood up, seemingly satisfied with just one round. "I applaud you young one, I didn't expect it to take so well. You impress me. Despite your insistence of resisting me, you seemed to play your role just fine. Then again, we all are just animals, are we not? We are not like the humans of this world. What we crave, we take, what we hate, we destroy. Humans are too fickle battling with their desires as they do, and that is why they live such an unsatisfactory life. But you don't seem to care about how the humans think, now that I have properly trained you. You have been a good girl up til now, doing everything you were told to do. I look forward to our future together, there's still more work to be done. I need to iron out a few blemishes you still possess. Oh, and enjoy your time together."

Haruka swished her tails behind her as she turned her back to the both of them, as she left behind an ominous blue glow on Blake's back. But as she walked away, she let out a true fox's smile, as she could hear Blake shifting her body around, preparing her mother for a third round...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it's been a while. Sorry about that, it was a hell of a long ass cliffhanger. December apparently was the month I couldn't write at all. Well, hopefully that's all over now.
> 
> So yeah, the incest tag is in full force now, huzzah! This is how you apply the incest and MILF tags at the same time. Speaking of which, I should probably add that. Hope you've been liking Blake's torment, even after the long wait.


	8. Little Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Blake to face something that she has not subjected herself to, and in fact, something she never thought she'd be forced to do. The foxes always knew that this was the last step in destroying someone's values, but they have no qualms stepping all over those values themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jebas, where the hell have I been? Well, I think the eve before Valentine's Day hit me with inspiration, but truth be told, I was in a funk and couldn't think of what to do next. But inspiration hit me recently, so I have some extra chapters in me. Hopefully this doesn't happen again, but I will not promise anything. Anyway, here's your very morally wrong content that was promised. And it's not quite done yet, there's still the next chapter of this kind of content.

Blake was struggling, taking deep breaths as she tried to focus. Her legs were spread as she laid on her assigned bed, all while Haruka sat in front of her with a smile, swishing a tail around. As she reached her hands near her crotch, there was a bit of a slimy sound as Haruka grabbed a hold of something. Pulling her arms away, the Kitsune held a baby kit in her hands. Blake was in the process of giving birth once more. It had been almost a month since she was forced to preform Haruka's little incest experiment, and was given litter after litter to give birth to. At this point, Blake had more children than most living creatures back home did. She had become the Kitsune's little seedbed, giving birth to over 80 children. By now, Blake's body had taken in the unusual magics that affected the women who had been a fox's partner for some time. Rather than pain, her children felt like Haruka was constantly sliding in and out of her birth canal, giving her the immoral feeling of being fucked with her own babies. The fox mother would position herself to catch the babies as they slid out, and put them in a pile of sleeping foxes. Three hours had passed since Blake went into labor, and she finally pushed out her 13th child.

"Come now momma, you only have two more little ones to go. You don't want to keep them from her siblings." Haruka spoke in an almost mocking tone, waiting to see the heads of her last remaining children. "I have someone you need to meet later before having your next session, so you better hurry up."

The poor cat faunus could barely focus on her words, as she strained to start pushing out number 14. Her vagina was gaping open from all the little foxes sliding out of it, her legs spread open for Haruka to see inside. Her breasts were now in a state that any little stimulation would cause her to lactate, having been filled with milk for weeks. Haruka once stated that a mother who births a Kitsune never runs out of milk. Perhaps it was her hormones constantly providing for the litters she was made to birth, never having a chance to stop due to the frequency of her pregnancies. She was raped by Haruka and Hanami both, and would have either the mother's babies, or her daughter's. While kinder than her mother, Hanami was still the same horny fox at heart, and loved every moment she got to sleep with the faunus and her developing body. Indeed, Blake's old body was mostly replaced by the magic that changed her. Blake's breasts were now big enough to almost completely hide Haruka's penis in her cleavage, and were constantly lactating. Her hips widened just to carry her babies all at once. Most of her combat ability had vanished to haul her hips and breasts around, leaving Blake as just a breeding slave. Most of this revelation had broken her spirit, to the point where she would openly get off on giving birth.

Speaking of getting off, her birthing period was also met with some stimulation from her mother. Kali spent her time in her daughter's room, something Haruka had assigned to her. If a Kitsune wasn't having sex with Blake, then the faunus was ordered to spend all of her sexual frustration on her mother. Kali was forcibly mated with Blake as a result, developing their bond through the magic that was forcing their unnatural attraction. The result was a mother constantly seeking out her daughter, as the Kitsune refused to touch her. During such a time like this, and even while it was happening, Kali had sunk her head between Blake's legs, sucking on her daughter's cock, which had yet to disappear. For some reason, Blake's penis hadn't gone away all month, always reminding her of it's presence when ever it stood up. Kali had been sucking on it while she was pushing her children out, torturing both genitals until her mind melted. The height of her arousal always seem to arrive as her child arrived, filling her mother's mouth with cum. Kali had become obsessed with Blake's semen, to the point that she was told to sleep with her. Some of the MILF's arousal came from the fact that her daughter's child was growing in her womb thanks to some parental incest. The gestation period seemed longer than a Kitsune's, and perhaps it would have been a more natural birth. However, Kali's stomach was starting to show a slight hint of a child, suggesting that while slower, it was much faster than normal.

Blake would continue to birth her last two children to the sound of her cum sloshing around in Kali's mouth, getting at least another 10 minutes of oral sex.

Later that day, Blake headed off to meet with another fox, another daughter from the mother fox, and one she hadn't met yet. She was entering yet another new room, one that seemed to resemble some kind of living room, which had it's own couch and small counter. This was the first time she had ever been here, so it was a little comforting to see a somewhat normal looking room. The fox she was meant to meet was no where in sight, though she could hear someone in another room. As she dipped into what looked like a small kitchen from the living room, she saw the first man she had actually seen all month. He was stripped naked, on the floor, with his dick in the air. Just above him however was what look like a young girl with raven black hair. She was very short and youthful looking, which made the faunus do a double take of the situation when she saw her naked body. Her small breasts and tiny frame gave an almost innocent picture of her, which was shattered when she saw the girl pressing her foot on the man's penis. Her legs were crossed while she pressed the bottom of her foot against it. When she noticed Blake standing there, she smiled at her, not even stopping her foot while addressing her.

"Ah, welcome faunus. You appear to have caught little old me in a bit of a situation. This naughty man tried to have his way with me, so I had to punish him. Honestly, who would be interested in my body anyway? Surely not an upstanding citizen. That must make mister a dirty pervert, right?"

Her smirk widened as she continued rubbing his cock with her foot, watching it twitch. Blake could tell both by her looks, and especially from what she had just said that she was a lot younger than she thought, seeming to think of this man as lower than even herself. The man was apparently tied up, but she couldn't tell if the girl was the one responsible for it. He was forced to endure her footjob, all the while the girl kept giving Blake looks, especially at her cock. Blake shivered a little when she saw the girl lick her lips, causing her penis to twitch from it's flaccid state. This seem to amuse the girl, who suddenly bursted into laughter, having to prevent herself from falling off a chair she was sitting on.

"Ha, looks like this nice lady isn't so nice at all. Getting off on my body like that, how disgusting. I know you've been putting that in other girls, and now you want to put that thing inside me?"

"N-no, I just... couldn't believe what I was seeing, honest. This curse the foxes put on me, you can't fight it at all. You can only subdue the effects for a while, but I assure you, I'm fine now."

The girl seemed to assume a thinking posture, as if she wasn't sure she believed her. "Oh? So you admit you have been fucking other girls with it. But I know what I saw, your cock twitched for me, didn't it? Maybe you like this kind of treatment too? Maybe you need to see a bit more action?" The girl gave a cat like grin as she suddenly jumped off from the chair, coming up to around Blake's waist.

"Be a good boy, and maybe I won't crush your testicles for it."

The girl briefly put her foot over his balls to prove a point, which got the man to silently nod. She turned her back to him, facing herself in Blake's direction. She smiled at her, as if she wanted the faunus to pay attention. Lifting a leg over, she placed it over the man's waist, before dipping her body down, lining up his penis with her pussy. Blake tried to say something, but the girl held up a finger before Blake could get a word out. For some reason, this was enough to stop her from speaking, despite her confliction. Without hesitation, the girl dropped her cunt down, sliding his cock into her little hole. His dick was big enough that he could see the skin around her belly shift around, as the girl was too small for his member. Nevertheless, the girl took it like a champ, grinning to a stunned silent Blake, who witness her take a full adult cock. She leaned herself backwards, pushing her hips outwards so that Blake could see her ride his cock, her hole stretched open to accommodate it.

"See this you dirty used whore? This is how you ride a cock! This is how much you gotta stretch your cunt to survive in here!" The girl bounced up and down on a penis that looked like it was pulling her apart, but one she slid around so easily.

The girl moved on it like some kind of prostitute, as if she was paid to do these kinds of things. The nature of her face and body, combined with the acts she had taken were a disturbing combination. And yet, Blake couldn't help but constantly feel her penis try to react to it. She knew the nature of what was happening, but she was too far gone to object as much as she would. Spending a month laying with her mom, as well as being raped constantly had eroded most of her desire to be normal. Now she was mostly controlled by her own lust, with only small fragments of her soul that still allowed her to call herself Blake. She still desired to see all of her friends again, but she couldn't mask the fact that she may be attracted to them now. Eventually, Blake found herself getting on her knees, getting a front row seat to the girl's stretched out pussy. The girl grinned at her, as Blake was staring at her occupied pussy, something she had wanted from her. It was pretty certain that this whole situation happened because the man wanted her body, but the faunus didn't know that she was in fact the dominant partner. Perhaps the back and forth earlier was just a farce, something she used to get herself off.

"Look at you staring at my cunt. Instead of helping me, you wanna watch my tiny pussy gobble up this cock. If you don't try to stop this, I might get pregnant. Do you really wanna see me carry a baby at my size? Or maybe your sloppy cunt is already broken."

The girl seemed to be trying to egg them both on, as the man was now increasing his pace, as Blake's ears twitched at the sound of her wet crotch. He was stuffing her cunt with everything he had, all while Blake could feel her erection starting to show. It was only half erect, but she had allowed her penis to stand back up to this young girl raping someone. When the girl noticed, she put both of her feet on Blake's cock, which got a surprised gasp from the faunus. She stroked her feet back and forth, giving the cat her own footjob while she shook her hips. Blake couldn't stop herself from making sounds, as her cock started to rise even higher, coating the girl's feet in precum. The girl gave off a laugh of superiority, before jack hammering herself into the man's crotch with a loud slapping sound, picking up the pace as Blake let her arousal be known. The man let out several grunts, and suddenly jerked his hips upwards, stopping the girl's downwards movements as he pumped his cum inside of her. Her little womb meant that most of his cum ran down his cock, as semen leaked out of her cunt. At the same time, Blake and had moaned out loud as her semen hit the floor below her, making a small puddle of cum. The girl laughed as she plopped off his dick, her gaping pussy now filled with semen.

She sat in front of Blake and kept her pussy spread open, showing her all the cum inside of her. "Look at me. This is both our lives now; semen deposits for everyone. I get my pretty little cunt filled with cum, and in exchange, I get to live in this paradise. But, you got a nice little cock out of it too it seems. I guess those foxes really wanted to experiment with you. So whaddya say? Wanna drop the act and fuck my pussy raw? Forget about your old life, this is what we exist for now."

The girl grinned at her as she kept her cum filled cunt spread open for Blake, waiting for the faunus to take her turn. And deep down, Blake knew that she wanted it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant it when I added that tag to the story, I was just looking for a place to use it. Besides that, I need to work on my titles. I suck at naming. I hope you enjoyed this despite waiting for so long.


End file.
